The flames of war
by BlueOak
Summary: This story again is in a two person point of view and this particular story follows Alvin the poor boy from Hexoren. A time of civil war and his family gone a young boy dramatized from a war stricken land the boy travels the world, searching.


_Prologue: Rumors of rebellion_

In the capital of Hexoren a boy was cleaning out rooms in his father's inn and he thought someday he would inherit the family business. Oh how he loathed that idea. His passion was taking care of horses and even riding them. Running a business and taking care of wandering travelers to their every beck and call for a few gil a night? No thanks. He shook his head to awake him from his day dream and continued to fold sheets until he heard some whispering. "What could that be?" he thought to himself, "We don't have any guests and mother and father just left for the bank." He slowly tipped toed around the inn and followed the sounds of the whispering. He had exceptional hearing but he kept it to himself because it was more useful if people didn't know. "The whispering was coming from the storage room," he thought to himself as he crept towards it. He slowly placed his ear upon the storage room door and started to listen.

"We can't put up with this anymore!"

"Some nobles are passive aggressive with us and sometimes they are just aggressive!

"They don't care about us; it's time to bring change!

""Alright, I've heard all of your thoughts and ideas, and you're all right, it is time to start the revolution. We will make preparations during the week and we will strike during night. I'm sure you no one has any objections to this uprising, this meeting is over."

He was so shocked. Could this be a joke? No, they wouldn't spend their precious time like this. Plus, they definitely sounded serious. He thought of his friends and suddenly couldn't breathe; he did know what to do. He ran back to his room in a confused daze he can believe what was happening, could this really be true? Of course it's true, but what could he do? He suddenly thought of his best friend, Mark, who was an aristocrat. "I have to warn him, this could change everything." He quickly rush towards the town's library where he knew he could find a messenger since it was frowned upon to socialize with the nobles. As he was rushing through the streets he had many thoughts rush through his head. What would become of this country? It was by far the largest and most powerful. If there were to be a civil war or something other countries might come and try to invade. Then suddenly more serious rushed in his head. What of his friends and family? He tried not to think about it as he looked for his friend. He frantically search through the halls in the library as if his life depended on it and quite frankly all cliché statements aside, it was probably true. Then he saw a gigantic tome that was being read by someone. A small smirk formed on his face and he immediately knew who was on the other side of such a massive treatise.

"ALLEN!"

"WHO DARES DISTURB THE GREAT SCHOLAR ALLEN THE GREAT SCHOLAR WHO IS GREAT?!"

"Oh Allen, get off it. I need to talk to you about something important. I think my father is preparing for an uprising, I need you to rely the message to Mark."

"Oh Alvin! Could this be true? Why would such things happen? Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes, I overheard my father having a meeting with some townspeople. It's going to happen soon. I don't know when but you need to tell Mark or at least tell him to meet with me. Tell him to meet me at the stables; it would be safer that way.

"What troubling news, of course I will tell him right away and let him know it's of great urgency. I am sorry to hear of this, if anything else goes wrong please let me know right away! I shall be off!"

He deeply sighed. This was somewhat comforting to know that he was going to meet with Mark. He slowly walked to the stable with thousands of thoughts running through his head. When he got there he sat in a corner and started grooming a horse sorting through his thoughts. After several hours of sitting in the stable alone he heard the door open.

"Hello, my friend"

It was mark, he didn't even know how to begin. He sat and looked at him, it was quiet and he was pretty nervous.

"Hello"

Was that it? Is that all he could say? He felt rather pathetic as he pulled himself up from the floor and sat down at the table and offered Mark a seat.

"I have something to tell you, "I overheard from my parents that some townspeople are going to rebel against the government. I got worried since you are an aristocrat and you live within the castle."

""I…I can't- I can't even comprehend that. "How is that possible?! I have never heard anything about the people being unhappy with us. This cannot be true."

"It's true! I overheard them earlier today. You know I am working at my father's inn right now. I chose the stables because this is where I work on my own and I can be alone. I invited you here to warn you. I wouldn't try to trick you or to fool around. Not with something like this."

Worry and fear set in Mark's face. Mark was trying to look into Alvin to make sure it was true. But, it was as he feared. Alvin was telling the truth, Mark knew his friend well and he knew at this point of their lives Alvin couldn't be any truer about his words.

"Alright, but it still doesn't make sense to me. How come I haven't heard of the townspeople being so discontent?

"They were trying to keep it a secret. They want to catch you off guard. Because of this rebellion, I knew it would either come to you or me being forced into exile from this country. I am warning you so you can tell the rest to prepare for a rebellion."

"But, what of you? What will you do?"

"My life here is much worse than yours is and it will always be. I would rather give up mine than you lose yours. Go and warn the others. Now!"

Alvin pushed his friend outside the stable. He then let out a loud sigh, he finally told him. It's time to prepare for whatever is coming. He slowly walked back to the Inn where his father was waiting for him. Alvin's father revealed the plan to him and it was final it was time to gather his things. He wasn't sure if he was going to fight in this battle. He supposed he had to, what choice did he have? He just hoped he didn't have to fight Mark in battle.


End file.
